Stars align
by triformis
Summary: Writing a romance story was harder than anticipated for Lucy, but then her best friend to whom she had never refused anything asks for a favour. Maybe Lucy should have given the request a little more thought. Even Erza is worried. This story is focused on Natsu and Lucy pairing. Other cannon pairings might follow. Rated M for language. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first NaLu fanfic. I ship these two so hard. Although I have tried to finish this as a one shot, I've been having too much fun writing it, and therefore it shall be a multi-chapter work. Hope you enjoy the story. I shall be happy to hear your opinion on the premises. **

**I own the idea of this AU and the spelling errors. Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Staring at the blank Word page on her laptop screen she sighed for the hundredth time that day. Not even a fragment of an idea graced her mind. It was indeed bewildering how hard the challenge her publicist sent her hit.

Writing romantic stories had always been her weakness, even her lecturers in University had caught on. She never did manage to score perfect marks on her analysis of romantic literature. The reason for that might have also been her repugnance towards her second year Literature teacher.

Perfectly legitimate in her opinion, what woman wouldn't dislike a middle aged man talking about 'the beauty of the female body' eyeing you up and down with the obvious intent of molestation? She had always felt the need for a bath at the end of his course.

Now, writing about romance in particular wasn't hard, she enjoyed a lot of romantic things, even her day job was romantic. Who wouldn't love looking at the stars every day? They were the most romantic symbol of them all. Stars had been extremely important to man throughout history, people guided themselves to safety with their help, built temples to reflect them, they would pray to their light for wishes and most definitely would entrust their secrets.

Lucy would have given anything to be able to speak to a star, to find out some of the stories it had seen and secrets no human would know. But unfortunately stars didn't give away secrets easily. She would look at a star throughout the week, gradually taking apart piece by piece its chemical structure by study of light alone. Then with regret she would have to move to a different star study it and search around it, hoping to find another planet similar to ours.

Returning from her reverie she sighed and decided to end her authorial work for the day. It hadn't been productive in the least but she couldn't show her guest how disappointed she was, and to her credit, it had only been the first day of the '30 days challenge'.

She only needed to write one silly short story and then she could return to her novel. Her fingers itched to pull up her other laptop and continue her half written work, mind swirling with ideas and scenes dancing in front of her eyes.

A ring on the doorbell had sighing the hundred and first time, Lucy made her way to her front door. Opening it brought her face to face to Erza who smiled and walked past Lucy into her apartment, not once interrupting her phone conversation. It was not something new for the young writer so she smiled back and closed the front door following her friend to the living room.

She glanced towards her red haired friend still in a heated conversation and made her way to the kitchen to fix a couple of drinks. They had known each other long enough to know what the other preferred according to their mood. The redhead was upset - bordering on angry therefore milkshake and strawberry cake was on order.

Lucy returned to her front room with Erza's drink and cake just as she finished her conversation with a roaring command. The blond swallowed her smile at the glint in her friend's eye, somebody was going to visit A&E that day.

"How are you Lucy" the red haired woman asked as she stuffed the phone in her bag, the two idiots were going to get their comeuppance that was a fact.

"I am well Erza, thank you. It's great to see you" Lucy sat next to her friend giving her a small hug. She felt Erza hold her in return and although the moment was brief, it took Lucy 2 minutes in total to recover her breath. Truth be told, every hug she received from Erza took her breath away, as the aforementioned friend had unbelievable innate strength. Lucy smiled at the redhead's expression when looking at the delicious strawberry cake slice set on the coffee table.

"It's great to see you too, the trip wasn't much, thank you for the treat" Erza continued as she grabbed hold of the plate and took a bite. "It's amazing, you always have a slice of this delicious cake every time I come see you. Eating so many sweets might cause you to gain weight" the young woman continued.

"You know very well why I always have some sort of cake in my fridge, Erza" the blonde quickly retorted. "It wasn't I who would return twice a week at 10 pm during Uni look through the fridge and then have a fit at the lack of sweets" she continued.

"It's your fault I have developed a habit of buying strawberry cake each time I go shopping" the young writer got up from the settee and moved to her kitchen to prepare the tea. As she was pouring water over her teabag she heard "Thank you Lucy" and another rib-cracking hug followed.

Lucy smiled at her friend with tears in her eyes, literally, as she tried to breathe through the pain. It was still better than receiving a concussion every time Erza Scarlet decided to 'gently' admonish her.

"So now can you tell me the reason you were so eager to see me today?"

"Well, I need to ask you a favour" she returned, not bothering to give some ludicrous motif for driving 3 hours after her flight just to talk to Lucy, it was something she needed and it had to be asked today. Thus Erza wouldn't insult her friend, with some meaningless excuse, which would have been futile anyway as Lucy had always been very quick on the uptake. She had an analytical mind, was observant and was just as good at looking at the big picture as focusing on details.

"Of course Erza, ask away, you know I am always happy to help you" the writer replied with a smile.

"Well, you might not be happy once you hear it… anyway…" at this point the red haired took a deep breath and the blonde swallowed thickly.

"Please become my PA for the next week"…

Lucy might have backed away in horror at Erza's proposition, if her hand were not currently caught in a death grip. The blood in her veins ran cold and she could feel the tell-tale pounding of a migraine. All she could do was stare at her friend a wave of dread washing over her. She was still too shocked to respond.

"I need your help Lucy, only you I can trust at this crucial moment. As you know I have a competition to organise and the committee members are cretins. There is so much to sort out and I won't have time to look after the dojo. Can you take over for me?"

Seeing the plea in her friend's eyes made Lucy crush her first (_fuck no!) _reaction and with a sigh she decided to think over the request in detail. It was a lot to ask of a non-practitioner, more-so as it involved looking after the business side…

"Look Erza, you know I have no clue what running a dojo would entail. I have no martial arts experience and I have never run a business. Furthermore, wouldn't involving an outsider affect your team?"

"Lucy, I don't need you to run the business" the red haired began trying to conceal her smile, Lucy was going to agree to her request, she could feel it. Still she needed her friend's promise, the only way she would actually go through with it. Nobody kept promises as well as Lucy Heartfilia.

"Master Makarov will be fine on his own while I am away" she pressed further "and Mirajane will still be in charge of administrating the premises" the red haired explained. "What I am actually asking of you is to help Master and Mira and to keep me informed. I know you have time off work, so this won't disrupt your job. Also, I will personally talk to the team so you don't need to worry. "Come on, say you will help me Lucy!"

The young writer could not shake off the dread pooling in her gut, she just knew this was a _very bad idea_ but was nonetheless unable to refuse such an honest request, not that she had ever refused anything to Erza Scarlet.

Lucy sighed and nodded her consent "I will do it for one week Erza, it is definitely the most I can do. You will need to get Levy and Evergreen off my back to make this happen. They will throw a fit because I won't be writing anything for such a long time" the blonde saw the grin on her beautiful friend's face turn into a full blown smile. She knew what was next and prepared herself for another rib crushing hug.

"One week is all I need, thank you so much Lucy and that **is** a promise, I will call your editor and agent asap." The redhead moved out of Lucy's kitchen into her front room and towards the settee, she located her bag and rummaged for her phone ready to confirm the numbers she needed.

Lucy on the other hand was fighting to suck in air through her constricted rib cage, the sign of affection she received had been quick but 'potent'. Slowly moving towards her friend she consoled herself with the fact that she could at least feel her right hand again.

Erza smiled to herself driving back towards the dojo, she was glad to have completed her mission and had roped in her best friend as helper for the following week. She had told the blonde the truth, nobody Erza knew would have been able to fill her shoes better. Well maybe Mirajane, but she would be too busy to keep an eye on the idiots and make sure they didn't demolish the entire building while she was gone.

It truly pained the redhead having burdened her cheerful Lucy with babysitting overgrown children but she knew the young writer could handle it, she was no weakling.

Entering the building she made her way towards the meeting room where, by the number of the cars in the parking lot, all instructors were gathered.

As Erza entered the room, all occupants turned their gaze towards her, excepting the two usual suspects, she sighed. _Oh Lucy, this is just the type of crap you will have to deal with. _

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were currently locked in a wrestling hold either one trying to strangulate the other.

"Stop squirming you bastard" Natsu commanded, he was the one in the more advantageous position and he was just looking for an error on Gray's part to knock him out.

"Like hell I would let you win this you fire freak" the dark haired instructor retorted.

"Why you"… but whatever Natsu was going to say he didn't get the chance as he and Gray were hoisted by the scruff of their necks and made to head-butt one another.

Erza's eyes promised murder towards anyone who dared to comment.

No one did, they weren't suicidal.

"Awake those two idiots" the red haired woman commanded "I have important news to give you, find me in my office when you're ready". Erza turned around and left all her other instructors stare at the door behind her.

"You shouldn't have knocked them out in the first place, you crazy loon" Gajeel spoke in a considerably low tone looking at Natsu and Gray sprawled on the floor. He wasn't afraid of the owner, no, definitely not! He just knew what battles to choose.

"Well, we can at least look forward to the following week" Elfman commented whipping his brow "Erza will have to be away organising the competition so we will not be plagued by the devil for a while".

"I wouldn't count on it boys" Mirajane piped in smiling sweetly.

All the conscious men in the room shivered, they remembered that smile as foreboding pain and misery, possibly months of recuperation in hospital. She had been named 'the devil' and although retired from instructing, they were not ready to know what her level of training was at.

"As you all know, Erza Scarlet never leaves any loose ends" the blue eyed woman finished with a wicked glint in her eye. She grabbed the two still unconscious men by one leg each and dragged them to the shower room where she unceremoniously proceeded in soaking both in ice cold water.

Natsu sprang awake the moment the cold droplets soaked into his cloths.

"What the… FUCK! THAT'S COLD!" the fuchsia haired man shouted. He immediately bolted away from the cold water and proceeded to glare resentfully at the beautiful woman snickering by the door.

Now that one fool was awake she focused on the other still lying on the floor drenched in impossibly cold water, the oddity of the situation being that the dark haired man seemed to be actually enjoying the cold wetness. Well, he did have a habit of taking his clothes off at least ten times a day during all three seasons and ten times more during summer days…

Mira smirked and turned her eyes towards Natsu who was presently trying to discard his wet clothes. "Natsu stop that, you won't freeze till you get home to change, now turn the water temperature high for Gray. That might wake him up".

The pink haired instructor understood what the white haired woman meant and grinning like a maniac proceeded to do as directed.

Erza could hear Gray's curses from her office along with sounds similar to a brawl. She sighed and got up to maul some idiots, then she will tell them about Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for following and to those who favoured this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy the read. No comment on this week's manga chapter because it was… T-T **

~~DH~~

Natsu had been warned to rush getting to the dojo that morning, the fearful Titania was going to make an announcement and he had been threatened about not showing up.

Due to his little _discussion_ with Gray the other day about what was the decent way to wake a man up, and amongst crackling giggles from the white haired witch, he had to face the wrath of the red spewing volcano.

The woman had just erupted on him, well Gray also sported a black eye and a slight limp, but it was Natsu's impartial opinion that Erza had hurt him more just out of spite and for no reason.

Now, it wasn't usual that he felt so resentful in the morning but he had just finished a twelve hour shift at the fire station and instead of being allowed to go home and sleep… well as above stated, he was supposed to meet the she-devil and her hell-spawn friend.

But before he delivered himself to the wrath of dojo Manager Erza Scarlet a small breakfast was in order.

It must be mentioned that all these thoughts went through the young man's head as he was sluggishly making his way to the café just outside the Fire Station. He walked towards the cashier picking up his usual sizzling hot wrap.

As he got in the queue, it took a few moments for Natsu to realize that the cashier was having a slight problem with one of the customers. Actually as he became more attentive it became clear that some creep was leering at the young lady and the next person in line, truth be told the next person in line behind the creep was lovely.

A young woman with blond hair and a knock-out body. Her voice sounded soft and a little irritated. The hand holding her orange juice trembled slightly and when her mouth snapped shut and she closed her eyes… then Natsu realised she was about to explode.

Walking over and gabbing the fellow's left elbow, the young fireman swung him round covering the action with his body and taking advantage of the guy's slight surprise slugged the man in the gut.

He quickly made to be caring for the man's wellbeing "Hey mate are you alright? You don't look well, c'mon I'll take you out for some fresh air" he followed louder to satisfy the audience his approach had alerted. Slowly walking, half-dragging, the man towards the door Natsu turned his head towards the counter "He might have worked himself up too much, I'll make sure he's alright".

The people at the few tables in the café then turned towards their respective drinks and gossip and thought no more of the incident.

Natsu, on the other hand dragged the lecher outside the café and down the narrow alley way.

"You know man, I really like that place, why do you have to start trouble somewhere that is so nice. Not good man, not good. Better not see you there again", as he finished uttering the words he released the hold on the half-inebriated creep who was only too happy to run as fast as his legs could carry him, which truth be told, wasn't very fast.

It was not something the pink haired man could help so he didn't even try stopping the laughter building up in his throat that burst through his lips.

Once he'd had enough of laughing and in a much better mood he made his way back through the door and walked towards the counter intent on buying the food he'd forgotten before dealing with the disturbance. Suddenly the young man felt a small hand gripping his arm and stopped in his tracks.

Turning towards the direction of the hand he felt his body shudder in pleasure, it was the young blond woman he had admired before slugging the creep. Natsu was very much aware that the only person who had seen him be violent was she and as he was still very much undisturbed by the police, the blonde woman wasn't going to rat him out.

"Please have a seat and let me thank you" the blonde uttered and smiled. That smile was infectious so he replied with a sincere grin of his own.

"Sure, I will sit with you but there is no need to thank me" he sat on the chair opposite her and studied her appearence for a full minute.

She had shoulder length blond hair, delicious chocolate eyes that sparkled with amusement, a cute little nose and beautifully formed lips. They seemed soft and he was bewildered at the sudden urge to touch those lips to test their softness.

She was aware of his stares, which he didn't even try to hide, more-so he smiled wider and introduced himself holding out his hand, not ready to wait another minute before touching her to make sure she was real.

"Natsu Dragneel, full time firefighter and part time trouble maker" he finished and winked at her "now it's your turn, don't leave me hanging".

Lucy was having a hard time not bursting into a fit of laughter, the young man that had so efficaciously rid her of Bora or whatever the creep's name was, looked adorable. He seemed so genuine and relaxed. He definitely wasn't a creep and even though he seemed to be staring at her an awful lot she didn't resent it at all. He had an astonishing shade of hair, pink nonetheless, black coal eyes, straight nose and a grinning mouth. There was his chiselled body… _wait what did he say? Oh, yeah name… my name. _

"Lucy Heartfilia, full time astronomer and part time writer. It's great to meet you Natsu." she held his strong hand briefly, heat bursting through her palm, warming her. Hid hand felt strong and honest. "By the way please have your wrap as my thank you" she continued slowly removing her limb from his warm fingers.

The pink haired man frowned slightly as he lost contact with her soft fingers, it felt just as he thought it would and missed her touch.

He was furthermore surprised by her attentive gratitude and deciding not to be rude by refusing her he accepted the offering "Thank you, you're wonderful".

Lucy could have doubted his honesty if he hadn't given her a look like she had parted the seas or some other remarkable feat, then he turned his gaze to the food and there was nothing in the world but the man and his sandwich. He ravenously tore into the package and picked up the food with a wolfish look biting hungrily and chewing fast.

She hid her giggle with her right hand and once confident her laughter was under control kept observing the young man currently devouring a very spicy morsel, she subconsciously scoffed at the food.

Lucy had had the misfortune of ordering the same food item once before and she had quite honestly burst into tears at the first bite. Her tongue had been swollen for a day and she couldn't taste much for two other, the wonder at how such an incredible spicy product was devoured like Erza devoured her cake was clearly visible in her countenance.

"Yes, I feel alive again" the young Dragneel declared as he covered a burp (he was in front of a lady and he wanted to make a good impression) and with a satisfied smile he leaned back in his seat.

"You've had a long night?" Lucy commented, taking in his tired eyes.

"Yes, a twelve hour shift and at 9am I am meeting the she-devil". The firefighter answered with a scowl.

"Pardon?" Lucy looked utterly confused for a second then a mischievous spark lit her eyes "You have a meeting with the devil? Your skin may be in trouble and might need rescuing" the blonde smiled sweetly. "I could offer to help with the rescue". Her smile could bring Angels to their knees.

"There is no rescuing from that woman" he replied, still indulging in the warmth of her voice and knowing he would have taken her rescue offer any day he supplied "But if you don't have any plans for later…"

And Natsu's phone rang. There was no need to check the caller ID to know who was on the other line, so he apologised to Lucy with a look and answered.

"Hi Erza."

"_YOU SHITTY ASS SALAMANDER, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"_ he fumbled slightly trying to turn down the call volume smiling apologetically, Lucy just smiled back at him and seemed taken aback at the sound of the callers' voice.

"I am two minutes away Erza, I will be right there" he quickly supplied hoping she wouldn't continue berating him over the device.

"_You have one minute to get here or I will fucking lynch you. Why do you have to be late on the day I deed to speak to you all? For fuck's sake, it's not hard to do one simple thing you di…"_

The red haired woman might have had more to say but he wouldn't listen anymore and definitely wouldn't make Lucy hear any of that so he hung up on the witch, a slight panic clutching his throat.

"I see you have it hard Natsu, is that your boss?" the lovely blonde got up and stretched her hand towards him.

Natsu jumped up and slightly panicked, held her hand. Again he was happy to find it just as soft and delicate in his own, he never wanted to let go.

But she'd had one encounter with a jackass that day so he didn't want to push too much and possibly scare her away. Still, he wasn't going to let her go without knowing when he could see her again.

"Will you be here tomorrow morning at the same time?" He asked, eyes filled with hope.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Most likely" she answered, her head slightly tilting to the side "I like this place, it has a warm feeling" her eyes warmed up like liquid chocolate.

The look in her eyes and her words made his heart jump, happiness bubbled in his chest. Natsu could see her the next day. That was everything, he could leave now.

"Great, I will see you tomorrow and we will talk more" dark eyes held chocolate waiting for her confirmation. At her small nod he reluctantly let go of her hand and with one last grin bounced out the door.

Lucy sat down on the chair, her eyes following his running figure as far as she possible; he went down the road then suddenly turned right. He had astonishing speed and it was only natural.

Once she had heard Erza's voice bellowing over the phone, she'd realised what he'd meant by "trouble maker". He was one of Erza's minions, an instructor at Fairy Tail, the number one dojo in the city. Natsu was certainly well trained and deadly, also as she had witnessed first-hand, quite skilled in dealing with troublesome people.

Speaking about Erza, the blonde had known the weapon-crazy woman most of her life, they'd been friends just as long. Although different personalities, they loved one another like sisters. Lucy knew Erza would do anything for her, irrespective of her own wellbeing.

The red haired had once looked after a sick blonde even through excruciating pain due to a broken wrist. Only as the morning came and Lucy woke up from her delirious sleep she could make her fierce friend go to the hospital.

Just as the martial arts specialist was always complaining about the idiots from the dojo, the young writer knew her friend loved them fiercely too. That was why she'd asked for help with the management and when your family asks a favour, who would refuse.

Looking at her wrist watch the blond haired writer got up and clearing her own empty bottle and Natsu's discarded rubbish into the nearby trash can waved goodbye to Kinana and slowly followed the path the handsome firefighter had taken an hour earlier.


End file.
